This invention relates to aquarium lighting and, in particular to a fluorescent lamp for use in aquaria.
Aquaria, particularly the relatively small type for household use are commonly lit with fluorescent lamps. The type of fluorescent lamp most commonly used, whilst imparting a not unattractive reddish color to orangy objects, such as goldfish, suffers from the disadvantage that, since a reddish cast is also imparted to almost all colors, the many and varied varieties of fish now popular for small aquaria do not show up to best advantage. Further disadvantages of this lamp include low lumen output, poor lumen maintenance and a large color drift with age affecting both lamp appearance and color rendering.